Heart of Scars
by wtfcaroline
Summary: It was strange, really. I had no idea what I wanted to do with Yamanaka Ino. So what was I, simple man Sai, doing by getting myself involved and ultimately, dare I say, infatuated with Yamanaka Ino? Includes cutting and is a bit of a tear jerker.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this story was written for entertainment purposes.

It was strange, really. I had no idea what I wanted to do with Yamanaka Ino. I guess it was a bit of a whim that made me stalk her to her house.

* * *

><p>If you had asked me any other day what I thought about Yamanaka Ino, I would have said beautiful but fake. Her reactions were a bit exaggerated, her clothes were either too much or too little, and she talked more than I or any other person would've liked her to. So why did I, simple man Sai, even attempt to...court her as some people would put it?<p>

Truth be told, it probably had something to do with the scars she had on her body that kind of turned me on.

But that didn't mean I liked her or anything, nothing of the sort. Plus that'd be a bit sadistic of me. She was much too complicated. All I wanted to do was marry an average looking wife, live in an average house, and live the average life. Of course in the end I'd live my life the way I had planned, but ever since that meeting, I couldn't stop but think about her.

Yamanaka Ino had to get out of my head.

After all I probably wasn't even in her thoughts, not that I cared of course. It was just an assumption. Yup, just a mindless assumption….

* * *

><p>It was 4th period gym class with Sensei Gai. I had no idea why he was so spirited about "being youthful" if he was so old anyway. But I shrugged it off; I had bigger problems than old men in spandex. Truth be told, I was never "that" athletic. And by that, I mean at all. It also didn't help to be a foreign exchange from Alaska where I lived in a "society" as one would put it.<p>

Most of the people were in their late thirties and early forties in that society so not having friends your age sucked. Not only because I would usually be ignored for was being only a fourth of their age, but there no one to play catch with. Well I did have a blue bird as a pet, but it was stupid and didn't listen to me.

But that wasn't the point at the time; the point was that the stupid Uzumaki kid and his Uchiha friend was making me look like a complete weakling by continually over lapping me in the pool because of their competition. But it probably was my lack of good shape that was really pissing me off.

Or the girls. Yes the _giggling_ girls that were either giggling at me for sucking so much or the fact that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were shirtless.

It was probably a bit of both now that I think about it.

After I finished my swim sets and decided to go to the water fountain, I noticed Shikamaru talking to some girl.

Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

><p>"Troublesome woman, can't you see that it's too late for us?"<p>

I took a step back as I pondered a bit about the, "for us" part he had said.

"B-but..Shika! This isn't fair, I've known you longer and you liked me first! You can't, you can't just do this to me," cried out Ino although as she kept talking, her voice kept getting quieter.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm sorry Ino... But it's a bit too late for you to realize your feelings with me. I'm with Temari and...I really, really don't want to screw this up."

Ino sniffled and she started to tense up, "so I would just screw things up for you?"

This time it was Shikamaru that tensed up, "Stop it Ino. You're always trying to make it sound like you're the victim and honestly I'm sick and tired of it. Grow the fuck up."

Ino sniffled loudly, and I honestly thought she was going to slap him. I mean that's what I would've done if I were a girl; a guy slapping another guy was a bit….strange. However she hugged him and said something quiet which made me unable to hear and truthfully a bit curious.

But it seemed to do the trick as Shikamaru hugged her even tighter which made me think that he was going to break up with whatever girl that he was with. That was until I saw him rub her head in the "little sister" way.

They parted ways and I was more than a bit curious to see what Ino would do.

Complain to her friends? Cry to her friends? Kill herself even?

Probably something to make him feel guilty and all her friends to hate him I mused.

Shikamaru was right about one thing, girls loved to make it sound like they were the victim.

Two sides to every story I suppose, often times both people were victims.

To my surprise, Ino went in the girls' locker room and not to her friends. Since I had free time I decided to check what she was up to, not like I decided to follow her into the locker room though.

I was curious, not desperate.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I wasn't sure if I could say the same about Inuzaka Kiba, but I supposed I should be thanking him right now for convincing Aburame Shino to plant mini cameras all over the girl's locker room for Kiba's birthday present.<p>

The whole creation was ingenious if I do say so myself though. Unlike regular hidden mini cameras, Shino's family had developed hidden cameras that took the shape of bugs. Meaning they could move, spy, and even fly without looking suspicious. It was pretty top secret and the president was apparently the only person that had been sold of the spy cameras.

But being the heir, of course there was a loop hole for him. It was probably Kiba's constant crying about not receiving a birthday present that he and not Kiba would've enjoyed that made him finally agree to installing the bugs.

Although I don't think I would've quite enjoyed getting an insect for my birthday either, no matter how rare it was.

Luckily Shino had owed me a favor and gave access to not only Kiba, but me as well to the hidden camera that was stalking Ino at the moment.

Line breaker

She looked all around her before going into one of the changing rooms, completely oblivious to the bee above her head, perhaps it had to do something with the tears falling down her eyes. I almost felt a bit guilty to be spying on her, but something just seemed off as she was pulling something out of her bag.

It was a box cutter, but what would she need a box cutter for?

Oh.

Oh…

Despite her mumbling, I could catch a few words that she was saying to herself.

"Why-why does everyone just *hic* think I'm some dumb bimbo? I'm *hic* just so fucking tired…." Anything else she said was forgotten as she pulled down her swim bottoms slightly up and began to slice herself.

She continued to do so until she completely cover her sides in blood and marks; she then pulled down the other side of her bottoms only to realize that she had already sliced them up pretty well….

They seemed to be around a week old based on my knowledge of cuts and scars.

But she just cut herself anyway, it wasn't until she hissed in pain did I realize that she had stopped crying for awhile now. She took out some tissue paper and started blotting her blood, but the amount of blood didn't stop.

She bandaged her wound and changed not that I was watching though, a small part of me wanted to but I had already invaded her privacy enough.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror; it was quite obvious she had been crying.

Like I said, it **was** until she had applied several eye drops to each eye and applied slight make up to make her cheeks look less flushed and her nose two shades less red. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and did something a bit strange…

She smiled.

How was she able to pull off such a sincere smile if she were just bawling her eyes out minutes ago?

I wasn't sure if I was more surprised on how easily she smiled or how everything just seemed so every day, routine to her.

* * *

><p>Hi all! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was a too graphic for some of you.<br>I have another story called,** "I like my girls a bit meaty"** and that's what I write when I'm feeling a bit happier and this is the story I'm writing when I feel a bit sadder.  
>This story is loosely based off of my own experiences, except I didn't have any hot guy helping me or any one really. :'(<p>

Review please, I'll be back in a week or so. :)

Oh and if anyone has a suggestion for a new title, that'd be great.


End file.
